


H on the beach

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tough case takes Horatio to the beach to think. Speed follows and smut ensues. It's overdone, yes, but it's a hot idea. **ONE SHOT - NO SEQUEL** I don't own 'em and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H on the beach

After a tough case Horatio liked to go to the beach to relax, to let the sound of the waves wash over him and calm his mind. His team knew this and usually gave him the space he needed but after a particularly bad case Speed was worried and followed at a discrete distance. Horatio slipped off his shoes and sank to the sun-warmed sand and took a moment to bury his toes into the warmth. He crossed his arms over his knees and leaned forward to rest his chin on his arms and watched the blue water lap at the shore over and over, a soft hiss sounding as the waves drew closer to where he was sitting.

“You can join me,” he finally said.

“I didn’t think you knew I was here,” Speed commented as he sat down next to his friend and boss.

“I always know when you’re around, Tim,” Horatio replied. He slipped off his sunglasses and looked into the dark brown eyes. “You shouldn’t worry about me; I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, H,” Speed said. “How can any of us be fine after that monstrosity of a case?”

Horatio sighed and went back to watching the waves. “I’m the boss, Tim,” he said. “I have to be fine. I have to be strong to help my team.”

“And you are, Horatio,” Speed said. He moved closer and put his hand of Horatio’s left shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t need someone to lean on too.”

They sat in silence for a while until the waves finally uncovered Horatio’s buried feet. “We should move,” Horatio said. “Or we’re going to be very wet soon.”

“Why don’t we go get something to eat?” Speed asked. “Come on, I’ll buy.”

“You go; I just want to sit here for a while longer,” Horatio replied.

When he looked back on it Speed wasn’t sure what made him move. Maybe the darkness surrounding them emboldened him a little. Maybe it was the pain in Horatio’s voice. Or maybe he was just tired of dancing around his boss, never knowing for sure if his feelings could be returned but he leaned in and kissed Horatio’s neck softly.

“Speed?” Horatio turned to look at the other man and his mouth was taken in a soft kiss. He moaned softly, sunglasses dropping to the sand as he tangled his hands in the dark hair and pulled Speed down with him.

“Let me take care of you, H,” Speed whispered. He kissed Horatio again, tongue sliding out to taste his new lover only breaking off when the need to breathe became too strong. Speed let Horatio gasp for breath and grinned down at him.

“Tim,” Horatio whispered running his hands through the soft hair. “Tim, please.”

“I know,” Speed said. He kissed Horatio again and trailed his lips down to Horatio’s neck, pausing long enough to leave a mark that would have his boss in a tie the next day. Grinning wickedly he sat back and undid Horatio’s fly, pulling out his erection and bent down to lick the tip.

Horatio’s head fell back and he moaned as Speed sucked his cock into his mouth, humming softly the whole time. “Tim,” he moaned trying to warn the other man. “Tim, I’m not going to last. It’s been too long.”

The words only made Speed redouble his efforts, sucking harder until he was rewarded by a muffled cry and Horatio came. He swallowed and sucked until Horatio’s shaky hands pulled him off. Speed licked his lips and looked down at his flushed lover. “Ummm, H on the beach,” he murmured.

Horatio lay shocked for a moment before he started laughing.


End file.
